


Peter Parker goes 5 rounds against Tony Stark's observational skills

by Fault



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-07-17 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fault/pseuds/Fault
Summary: Peter is trans. He's passed for years now, thanks to the support of Aunt May and his friends. But.. now he's hanging out with Tony Stark, and things are getting a little more difficult. Mentions of dysphoria and fear of failing to pass.





	1. Peter Vs Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [trans_positivity_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/trans_positivity_fiction) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Peter was passing before he met Tony, so he's terrified of Tony knowing. Extra points for the crazy lengths Peter goes through to keep Tony finding out.
> 
> Tony must be supportive when he eventually finds out.

Peter Parker believes becoming Tony Stark's protege may be the best thing that's ever happened to him, and that includes the whole becoming Spiderman thing. 

Very soon, Peter is going to get a Stark Industry custom spider suit. It is Very Cool. It is also very terrifying. It's super cool because it's Tony Stark, super innovative technology genius. 

And it is super terrifying, because it's man's man, woman seducing super slut Tony Stark. And Peter is trans. And people like that... don't tend to react well to trans people. Peter knows from first hand experience. There's a reason he's put so much effort into passing ever since 5th grade, and he wants to keep it that way.

The first round of passing with Tony Stark was won even before it started. Peter has always been out on the internet. Nice thing about the internet is that you kinda get to curate your presence. Only the 'good' photos ever went up. His name was always what he wanted it to be. And he could shut out any arseholes who didn't accept him for who he was. 

More than that. Ned had been .. helpful. In that regard. Ned was the best friend Peter could hope for when it came to protecting his online identity. Tony would really have to dig deep on a background check to find out that way. 

Round two was the meeting in person round. It wasn't too hard to pass there either. Even in Peter's bedroom. His house had no trace of his former existence except for some old photograph albums. Thank goodness... because apparently Tony's much more observant than Aunt May.

Not to mention Peter preferred to be strapped and packed at all times, so it was pretty hard to tell body wise. I mean.. Mr Stark has always called him spider boy due to the lack of facial hair, which stung, but it could have been worse. Being mistaken for being younger came with the territory for young trans guys. Peter hated it... but it also felt like a 'first world problems' situation when it came to being a trans guy. There was no hint Tony suspected.

Round three was changing clothes. This was an accidental Bonus Round that happened during round 4. Caught changing at Stark Industries. This was another situation where preparation saved him. 

Tony Stark gave him a uniform and tells him to go change. He's in such a hurry to comply that he forgets to lock the stall door, and some random employee comes rushing in, his hand already on his belt as Peter's fully only in his underwear. Peter yells, the other guy yells an apology and runs to the next stall.

Peter's heart is beating like a drum... but then he looks down at himself, and relaxes. He was extra prepared today. So the guy had seen nothing but boxer briefs and a singlet.

Peter knows he's one of the lucky ones bodywise, because Aunt May had supported him to get medical treatment pretty much as soon as he came out to her at age 10. Being on blockers meant puberty hadn't hit him super hard. Peter's breast tissue had barely grown, so his binder was one of those stealth ones. It looks like an athletic support vest. A perfectly unremarkable thing for him to be wearing.

And he's made his own packer for occasions where he'd be out of his comfort zone. Skin colour medical grade silicon rubber with a urethral tube. Even urinals held no fear..unless it malfunctioned.

Ai ai ai. That encounter was the last thing Peter needed just before he put his special lead-lined underwear to the test in the Stark security scanner.

...

Round 4. The body scan to get security clearance at Stark Industries. 

“Step in.” Tony Says.

“Yes Mr Stark.” Peter has trouble stopping himself from rocking on the balls of his feet. The scanner needs a stable picture.

“What is... that?” Tony says, noticing the x-Ray proof ybderpabts.

“It's part of my spider suit. Gotta keep any future spider babies safe.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow at Peter. “I … Ok, I admire your dedication, underoos. But we have to get you an upgrade.”

Peter isn't sure whether to be more embarrassed, or relieved. Mr Stark bought his excuse. “Sure thing Mr Stark.”

...

Round 5 has him on the ropes.

The next step in all this process with getting a smart suit was a body scan. A Stark technologies body scan. There's no hiding from that sort of scan. There was no way Ned was helping hack his way past this problem. Not in this case. Not with Stark systems.

And there was no way he could find someone to do a body swap with him... It's not like this was just a urine or blood test where Peter could substitute someone else's. Tony would know if it wasn't Peter's actual body in there. Besides which, there would be no point in faking it, because the whole point of this was to make a custom exact suit.

Peter has to force himself through the doors at Stark Industry. Today he's either turning down a Tony Stark personal issue super suit... or he's coming out.

“Ready for the big day?” Tony comes up to him and claps an arm around his shoulders, steering him into the scanning room. 

“I'm not so sure I am Mr Stark.” Tony doesn't seem to notice the objection.

“This is the scanner. You need a couple of rounds in here. First one is to map movements so you'll be getting athletic in a body suit for about half an hour, second you'll need to get injected with some radioactive dye so I can get a good map of your blood vessels. Third will be making micro measurements of every limb, bone and inch of skin. You need to wear an infra-red and UV transparent medical gown for that. Feels a bit draughty. I find it's easiest to pretend you're a life model.”

“I... can't do it Mr Stark.” Peter says.

“Don't be worried, it's not as invasive as it sounds. I do one every six to eight weeks. It's like one of those movie suits they make for motion capture, only we use it to make nanolayers of kevlar ceramic polymer that fit you like a glove.”

“I... It'll ruin my spider senses. Fry them right off me. You don't want to ruin my superhero career before it's even begun, do you Mr Stark? Peter hopes he sounds believable.

“What spider senses? You're sensitive to vibration and your proprioception is off the chart. This can't give you nerve damage. Just get in the scanner.” 

Peter can't get any words out.

“What's the problem here?” Tony asks gently, noticing the level of distress in Peter's eyes.

“You worried Happy here is going to take a peek at little spidey?” Tony pulls a face, and glances downwards. “I know a young man can be shy about that sort of thing, especially when he ‘gets shy’ about that sort of thing. Look, I can have a random anonymous techie do up all the specs for the entire groinal area of suit protection, no-one will know that its you, and no-one will know exact measurements except you, your doctor and your girlfriend, if you ever get past second base with one another.” 

“Oh and Friday. Friday is very discreet.” 

“Very discreet.” Happy agrees.

Peter hesitates. He LIKES Mr Stark. But Mr Stark is a man's man's woman loving masculine man. He has no idea how That Tony Stark will react. And he really does not want Mr Stark's opinion of him to change.

A nervous noise escapes Peter, like a train whistle in a torture device.  
“I gotta pee!” He says, far too loudly and dashes out of the room awkwardly.

“Ok?” Tony looks taken aback. 

He watches Peter scuttle off. “Boys room is on the left Peter.” 

Peter squeaks and makes a sharp left turn.

Tony turns to Happy. “What's up with the kid?”

“I’m not sure sir, you can scan my balls any time, any time you need to.”

“Thank you, that won't be necessary. I really hope that's never necessary.”

“Front, back, sides. Any scan you want.”

“I'm sure they're lovely. I just, I just don't need to know that about you. Alright?”

“Perfectly fine, sir.”

“And don't send me any surprise ball scans. We had training about that sort of thing just last week.”

Happy shakes his head.

“I also promise not to send any of my ball scans to you. It's a two way street.” Tony gestures between them.

“I agree. I couldn't agree with you more. No balls scans for anyone. Except Peter, for the suit only.”

“Why are we still talking about balls.”

“I don't know sir.”

“I think my blood sugar must be low.” Tony says. “Do you have a snack handy?”

…

In the bathroom, Peter is all anxiety. He calls MJ.

“What's up.”

“Mr Stark is insisting I go through the scanner.” 

“Peter, I'm not you, so I can't really give advice. But I think you're just going to have to tell him. It sounds like he's going to find out one way or another eventually. I mean, he's Tony Stark.”

“I know.... but today... I'm either fessing up, or not getting a suit.”

"That's the shape of it. Yes." MJ says, with the finality of someone who already discussed all of this with Peter last night. 

“I know.. I know... It's just... What if he... “

“What if he what? Fires you? Shoots you into the sun?

“That's actually a lot harder than it sounds.” Peter says, ever the scientist.

“You're scared he's going to treat you like a girl.” MJ says.

“Yeah... that.”

“Fuck the patriarchy Peter. Don't take that shit from anyone. Not for Tony Stark, not for anyone.”  
“You be masculine how you want to be masculine, and anyone who doesn't get it, doesn't get you in their life.”

“But he's my boss... and...” 

“And? 

“I really, really want this super tech Spider Suit. What if he won't give it to be BECAUSE he finds out I'm trans.”

“Peter, if he doesn't give you a Spider suit, and call you Spider Man while he does it, I will find a way to expose him as a transphobe in the national press. And worse, I will tell both Thor and Captain America. Between the exceedingly graphic tales about the time Loki was a mare, and the very earnest explanation of the trans rights movement over the last 50 years, Tony Stark will apologise for even thinking of misgendering you.”

“That does sound like them, doesn't it? Thanks MJ. You're the best.”

“You know I am... Peter, I get it. People suck. The world sucks. And its so much easier to live in peace if you pass.”

“It is. Remember what it was like for me in Middle school?”

”I remember. But we're not in middle school. You've got this. WE have this.”

“Ok. Ok. You're right. I have this.”  
Peter hangs up the phone, metaphorically girds his loins, and strides from the bathroom with purpose.

Tony is eating dark chocolate almonds when Peter returns to the room.

Peter takes a big breath. “I have something to tell you.”

“All right.” Tony says, putting down the snack.

Peter opens his mouth to confess ... and his bladder shrinks three sizes. “Hold on, I actually need to pee now. One second.” He dashes back to the bathroom.

“Now, you actually...” Tony starts, looking in confusion at Peter’s retreating back, then looks at Happy.

“Wait.. was the kid..” Tony makes the classic wrist gesture “.. Just then? Is that what he was embarrassed about?”

“Its above my pay grade to even figure out whether it's okay to answer that. The kid's 16. I don't, I don't want to even think about it.”

“You're right. This is a professional setting.” Tony stares at the bathroom door again. “Not that I'm implying its ok to do so in a social setting.” He clarifies.

“As I said sir. Above my pay grade to even think about it.”

Peter comes running back out, wiping his clean hands on his shirt. His face is pale as milk.

“Are you ok, Peter? We don't have to do this now if you're not well. It's just that I can't finish the suit without doing a proper scan. It wouldn't be safe, you know.. for the future Spider babies situation.”

Peter's eyes are wide as he says. “I'm trans.” He says it too loud, and in a weirdly stilted tone, like he's just turned into a robot.

Happy and Tony both look in shock at Peter, then at one another. Peter waits, hands curled into fists, feet twitching to run. 

Tony is the first to speak. “You.. you're? I deeply apologise for the Spider-boy crack I keep making, in the circumstances, it was.. so inappropriate... to misgender you.” Tony says.

“Sir, I think Peter is trying trying to tell us that he is a transman. And until now he has been passing, but the scan is about to make that impossible.” Happy looks to Peter for confirmation. 

“Yes, that.” Peter releases his breath. Step one is a success. Neither of them seem totally ignorant of what transgender is, or prejudiced about it in particular. His hopes are still standing. Now he just has to wait to see whether it changes anything. Nausea roils his stomach. 

“Oh.” Tony says, looking back and forth from Peter to Happy for assurance. “Oh... At least we don't have to worry about the whole ball scan situation.” 

His attention whips around to Peter suddenly. “Do we?” Tony holds up a hand. “Wait, don't answer that, I'm pretty sure it's wildly inappropriate that I asked.”

Happy steps in. “Both in a professional and social setting. Sir, I think we both need more training before we have this conversation.” 

Tony nods vigorously. “Yes. Yes, I feel like I need an adult.”

“Do you? Feel like you need an adult?” He asks Peter.

“Yes.” Peter says enthusiastically, then realises that deep in his brain he'd registered the question as Tony asking him whether he wanted to be Peter's adult.. ie: Dad. That's not something he can correct...

“I'm so sorry Peter. I ... how do you want to proceed? There are some very cool things I want to do that require a full biometric scan, but there's plenty I can give you just using the scan you already got for Stark security clearance.” Tony says... He's being really considerate. If this is the only thing that changes in Mr Stark's attitude towards him, Peter can live with that just fine.

“Actually. To be honest, Mr Stark ... I think I can handle the gender dysphoria about my body. I just... I am more worried that you'll change how you treat me, now you know I'm trans. I mean... you're kinda known for treating -women... very differently.” 

“That is a more than fair call. My past is one long tale of getting away with womanising bullshit simply because I'm a super rich tech genius.” Only Tony Stark could sound simultaneously bragging and self reproachful.

Happy chips in “And charming.”

Tony replies emphatically without taking his eyes off Peter. “Not the time.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“The point is, making you scared to come clean with me about this is just one of a litany of reasons I regret how I've behaved in the past.” Tony sounds sincere, and apologetic, and caring. He holds Peters shoulder reassuringly. “I'm still learning how to be a decent human being. But don't ever let my mistaken attitudes get in the way of coming clean with me about anything this important to you. Trans stuff or otherwise. Ok?”

“Thank you. Mr Stark.” Peter gives Tony a massive and enthusiastic hug. Spider man? More like baby octopus. Tony pats him awkwardly on the back, and shoots a look at Happy. The hug lasts a while. Tony is no more awkward about it than usual... Which is to say quite awkward.

“Ok. Ok. How about we take a juice box break and get back here in about twenty minutes?”

“Yeah. Sure Mr Stark. I can totally do that.” Peter says. “I'm so relieved sir.. I... I won't let you down.”

“Same here, kid.” Tony says. “Not if I can help it.” 

The suit has options and features that help Peter pass more easily, despite the snug fit. It's the best thing Peter has ever worn. And Tony manages not to misgender him once through making the whole thing.


	2. Coda: building the suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more sweetness. Hope it’s good. Happy to change it up to improve where I’ve gone wrong.

After the first fitting is over with, Happy drives an exhausted Tony Stark back home.

“Is it bad that I feel more protective of the kid now that I know he’s trans?”

“That depends. Are you feeling more protective because he lived as a little girl for the first half of his life, or because he’s transgender, and our society is hard on transgender kids?” 

“I think it’s the latter. I hope it’s the latter.”

“Then it’s probably a good thing.”

“You know. I’ve spent the past several years trying to make the world a safer place. But I can’t remember the last time that included making it safer from the prejudice that surrounds me, ... but never really touches me .” 

“We all do what we can sir.” 

“Well... I’m capable of more.”

“If we make sure we don’t accidentally out the kid, I’m sure he’ll be ok. “

“God I hope I don’t do anything that stupid. The silliest idea I’ve had so far since learning that he’s trans is wanting to paint my suit with the LGBT flag colours.”

“That sounds really cute. You could put a pink heart around your reactor too.”

“Happy, please, don’t make it worse.”


	3. When I was little. Peter Parker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reminiscing about how he came to understand who he really was inside.

Peter stands in Tony’s workshop for the first time. This is his first flight test of the suit. 

They are parts of various other suits lying around. On one bench there's a face piece. Peter holds it in his hands. It’s so solid. Heavy, complex, and smoother than he would have thought possible.

He holds it up against his face. It reminds him of when he was a kid. 

At the time, his name was Jessica. He’d do stunts in the play ground for attention. He got everyone call him Iron Man when he did that. The mask swivelled backwards so he could see better. It used to be so thrilling. The kids would cheer him on. 

On the day he'd lost his parents, he was wearing an iron man mask. After that, he wore it a lot. He'd felt so lost and scared that day, and Ironman had swooped in and saved him, cool calm and collected. Jessica wanted to be exactly like that. 

At first, it was just wearing the mask a lot, but soon, he borrowed the funeral suit off his cousin, cut his hair himself (Aunt May tried to make it 'cute' as a result) and started being Tony Stark at all times. It was how he learned to be witty, to let things just slide off him like water off a ducks back. Or at least, make it look that way on the outside. And it felt good.

Most kids liked his Tony Stark impression. He made his classmates laugh. He'd stand up to the boys who picked on people. And people liked him. They stopped thinking of him as the girl who lost her parents. They thought of him as Tony Stark, prankster, smart guy and smart ass. It was like a cheat code where he could study hard and be popular. It was so good being Tony Stark. 

It was easy to be brave as Ironman. It was easy to be happy, and stylish and cool. He'd always hated being girly, but no one minded him being Tony Stark, or Ironman. Jessica could act out being a boy and most people played along.

When he was about nine or ten, and his parents had been dead for over a year, the kids at school had gotten bored of the whole Tony Stark thing. They kinda thought pretending to be a super hero all the time was childish.

He still ran around calling the girls sweetheart and complimenting their hair, and calling the boys pal and buddy. .. well. Ned. That’s what he called Ned, mostly. Ned didn’t care that he wore a three piece suit most of the time, and an Ironman mask the rest of it. Ned just liked sharing comics with him, and studying for chemistry and maths together. They both wanted to be the next Tony Stark when they grew up.

He got picked on a little more. But it still worked. Sort of.

Until the day he called MJ sweetheart. 

MJ stared at him defiantly. “Sweetheart is only ok to say if I’m your girlfriend. Otherwise it’s just something people say to make girls seem like they need to be looked after. So either way, take that mask off Jessica Parker, because either you’re gonna kiss me, or you’re going to call me MJ and apologise. Which is it?”

Jessica didn’t do either. He said “No!”, and ran away. MJ mentioning kissing was a confusingly exciting idea, and very much something Tony Stark might do, and a new and unexpected feeling all by itself. But doing it as himself, doing it as Jessica... felt wrong. And he didn’t know why, exactly. 

MJ started following him to give him a piece of her mind, so he threw a rock at her to keep her away. Then he yelled “Sorry!” In the most anguished and embarrassing little kid voice. And then he kept running. This time crying in confusion and shame and fear, fear which made no sense to him. All the while with the mask on, to hide his tears. 

“You are weird Jessica Parker!” MJ yelled after him. 

And Jessica just kept thinking “I’m weird, I’m so weird.” And hating how weird he was. 

When he got home, he stomped on his mask, breaking it. And then immediately regretted it. 

So he started crying all over again. This time about his parents. And how hard it was for Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and how he just wanted to be a normal happy kid. But he didn’t know how. Because he didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

He didn’t really want to be Ironman anymore. Not for a while, if he thought about it. But the thought of going back to being just Jessica made him want to curl up and die. 

He was still there when Aunt May fohnd him, and hugged him. 

“Hey Tony Stark, hard day at the office?” She asked, kissing him on the top of his head.

“I don’t want to be Tony Stark any more.”

“Ok kiddo... Did something bad happen today?” 

“No... sorta. I... just don’t want to be Tony Stark.” 

“That’s ok. You don’t have to be anyone you don’t want to be.”

“Really? I want... I want to be myself. “

“Ok Jessica, welcome back.”

Jessica started crying again, shaking his head furiously. “But that’s not really me either. I don’t want to be a girl. “

“Ok...” Aunt May says, playing along, but not sure where this is going. 

“I want to be a boy. “

“Ok.”

“I want to be called Peter.”

“Ok Peter Parker. Do you think you want to be a boy forever?” Aunt May asked gently. 

“Can I do that?” He asked hopefully. 

“Some people do. But it’s not easy. It’s really hard. And a lot of people aren’t going to understand why you want to do it.”

“Aunt May, I’ve been Tony Stark for the last two years. I already know.”

Aunt May hugged him. “Oh honey. I know. You’re right. Ok kiddo. We’ll get through this, ok? We can get through anything.”

Peter nodded. 

“Jessica... Peter. I want you to know that although I’m worried, I’m not worried about you being a boy. I’m worried that people are going to be mean to you about it. Ok? Being transgender is not well understood. In fact, I’m partly scared because I don’t think I know enough about it. But I’m gonna learn, ok. We’re both going to figure out how to do this right. I love you. Uncle Ben and I love you for who you are. Boy, girl or Tony Stark, you’re gonna have us there to support you, ok? You know that right?” 

Later that night he and Aunt May told Uncle Ben together. 

Peter's mouth had gone dry when he tried to explain. So Aunt May stepped in a little.

“You know how Jessica has always been a Tom-boy?”

“Yeah. She’s always been a brave little scrapper, haven’t you sweetheart?” Then he looks serious. “You haven’t gotten into a fight have you squirt?”

Aunt May answers for him. Standing right next to him, arm around him support.

“No. Jessica wants to drop the Tom part of Tom boy.”

“What do you mean? What do you mean sweetheart?” Uncle Ben asks, kneeling down to look him in the eye. 

“I want to be a boy. I want you to call me Peter.”

Uncle Ben looks confused. He looks at Aunt May.

“Peter is serious about this. This isn’t like Tony Stark. Peter has figured out that he’s always wanted to be a boy, deep down.”

“Are you sure?” Uncle Ben asks. 

Peter nods. Uncle Ben looks like he’s trying to keep himself together. It scares Peter. What if Aunt May was wrong? What if Uncle Ben doesn’t love him the same? Uncle Ben takes a deep breath. Then he says uncertainly.

“Can I still give you hugs?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Peter says. 

Uncle Ben opens his arms. Peter falls into them and holds him tight. “Then I’ll get the hang of the rest. Ok? Give me time kiddo. Can you do that?” 

“Yeah. I can do that.”

“It’s gonna take a while before I stop thinking of you as a little girl. I always wanted to have a girl.” uncle Ben almost sobs 

“I Know.”

“But I’m not losing you, am I? You’re still the same kid right?”

“Uhuh.”

“Then it’ll be ok. Because the kid I know is smart, and brave. And I’m sure that’ll you’ll be just as great a nephew as you are a niece. Right?”

Peter nods. 

Aunt May pipes up “Peter wants to take it slow. He’s going to talk to his friends, first. Then we’ll talk to the school about getting her name changed. His name. Sorry sweetie. Do you mind if I call you sweetie?”

Peter thinks a moment. “No. Not in private.”

Uncle Ben lets him go, holds him at arms length. “Oh boy. Some of the kids at your school are a piece of work. This isn’t going to be easy for you. Good thing I’ve been teaching you Judo.”

“Don’t encourage J-Peter to be fighting out his problems.” 

“Not encouraging. Just trying to be realistic. Some people are going to treat you bad. You have to keep standing until you find ones that will treat you right. Then stand together with them. Ok?”

“Yes, sir.”

"Are you still going to be Tony Stark, or has Iron Man retired?" Uncle Ben asks, jokingly.

"Maybe sometimes. I think... I think I want to figure out how to be Peter Parker." 

"Sounds like a good idea, kiddo." 

The three of them become a circle of hugs, at this point. And something in Peter relaxes, for the first time in... he doesn't know how long. It feels like everything is going to be ok, of only he can hug it out. Yeah, he's not going to be giving up on hugs any time soon. Hugs are the best.  
...

When Peter changed his name legally, he changed it to Peter Benjamin Parker, and his Uncle Ben was so proud he cried.

Peter comes out of his reverie with tears in his eyes.

"You alright kid?" Tony Stark asks, taking a serious look into Peter's wet eyes.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just memories. More good than bad." 

"You sure you're ok? I'm new to This sentimentality stuff, so it still males me a little jumpy. You ready to be Spider-Man?" 

"Yes sir, Mr Stark." 

"Look if you can't stop using formal crap like that, can you at least call me My Leige Lord Iron Ass or something else that might amuse me."

"Yes sir, Ass Lord - I mean, Sir Tony, I mean, I mean no disrespect..."

"I like Sir Tony. Makes me sound like an award. Ok underoos, get changed, you're going to learn how to fly this thing."


	4. Why did I not know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble my brain provided me with.

"Friday."

"Yes sir?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Peter was trans?"

"You didn't ask sir."

"I asked you to find anything at all suspicious about his records. Including all government, medical and adoption."

"Ah, I believe I understand. Two reasons sir."

"Go ahead."

"Firstly, Peter's name change and medical procedures are completely normal for a transgender individual. There was nothing suspicious about them, all the relevant records are in excellent order."

"Secondly, Peter has gone to some trouble to keep the fact that he is transgender from everyone he has met since transition. That included you. Am I correct in believing that it's very rude to 'out' someone against their will? Should I out other individuals to you that you're not aware are transgender?"

"No.. no. Don't do that. You're right. I'm wrong. If it meant that much to me, I should have specified exactly what I meant in the first place. Now I just feel like a double dumb-ass."

"Apologies sir."

"No Friday. Making me feel like a dumbass when I've been one is perfectly fine, required even."

"Glad to be of service."

"You did an excellent job of tracking Peter down. And you did it without being a jackass to him, which is more than I can say for myself."

"At least you weren't a jackass on purpose, sir."

"Thank you, Friday."

"Sarcasm noted, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> If any jokes here are triggering etc, let me know. This is all supposed to be positive, but I'm non-binary, not trans, so I'm aware that there's every chance I've mis-written things in ways that unintentionally hurt. This is supposed to be light-hearted, not mocking or otherwise hurtful. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. If so, I want to write the LGBT positivity I want to see in the world, so give me more prompts.


End file.
